The Ruptured Towers - Doubt
The Ruptured Towers - Doubt is a dungeon located in the Ruptured Towers. It contains the Gust Jar, Hummingbird, a Gem of the Swamp, and a Scroll of Spriggan Thrall. The dungeon also contains several Deku Nut Clusters and Bomb Flower Bulbs. Walkthrough Ruptured Towers To get to The Ruptured Towers - Doubt, travel through the Mirror of Twilight located in The Shattered Lands. Walk south along the platforms until you reach a twisted, wooden bridge. Travel east across the bridge and follow the terrain until you reach a large staircase that leads to a giant tree, at the base of which houses the door to Doubt. Activate the door to venture into the dungeon. Doubt When you arrive, you will be in a large, dimly lit room. To the south lies an Armos overlooking ''Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening'' and a Scroll of Spriggan Thrall. To the west lies a Gossip Stone, and to the east awaits a Spriggan and Spriggan Matron. To the northeast lies a door unlocked at the end of the dungeon, and to the northwest is a locked door that requires a key. In the middle of the room is a large, winding staircase downward. Walk down the stairs to find a twisting cave. Follow the cave until you come across a locked door that will open later on in the dungeon. It will be guarded by a Spriggan Earth Mother. Travel east into the cave to come across a room filled with poison gas. On the west side of the room rests a chest with leveled loot, as well as a dead Skulltula. To the southeast of the room lies an underwater chest containing leveled loot, guarded by a Tektite. Quickly travel to the south side of the room and activate a pull chain hanging above an opening in the wooden platform. The underwater cave door south of the platform opening will open. Swim through to find a Spriggan guarding another cave. Travel through a door to the west to find a Spriggan earth mother. To the east lies a Skulltula guarding a door to the north, as well as a passage to another cave to the west. Travel through the western passage to find a Greater Wolfos guarding a chest containing leveled loot next to a Gossip Stone. To the west lies a large room filled with giant mushrooms and twisting wooden bridges. Jump up the mushrooms to find a Spriggan Guardian protecting a chest containing a Gem of the Swamp and the Gust Jar. Jump down to the water to find an underwater chest containing leveled loot guarded by a Tektite. Follow a submerged passage on the east side of the room to find two passages: one to the east that leads back to the beginning of the dungeon, and one to the north, guarded by a Tektite. Follow the northern passage to find a large room filled with rubble guarded by a Tektite and a Parutamu. Next to a set of stone stairs lies a Trap Chest that will release a poison explosion upon activation. Walk to the northern side of the room to find a chest containing Hummingbird along with various pieces of loot. Travel back out of the room and go up the eastern passage to be met by another Skulltula. Follow the northern passage to return to the initial dimly lit room. The northeastern door should now be unlocked, which leads into a small room. Enter the door on the northwest side of the room to enter Dilemma. Dilemma When you enter, you will be in a large forest, facing west. Walk west through the forest to find a large clearing containing a dragon mound. Upon approaching, Aquamentus will arise from the mound. Either take the Doubt Key from the chest and exit the forest, or defeat Aquamentus to gain a Doubt Key, along with other loot. When ready, exit the forest using the door to the east. Doubt (Cont.) When you arrive, walk back into the dimly lit room. Unlock the northwest door with the Doubt Key to find a room with ''The Scouring of Kokiri Forest'' and a door on the west side of the room. Activate the western door to exit to the Ruptured Towers, where a bridge leading to The Ruptured Towers - Fear awaits. Alternatively, activate the southeastern door in the dimly lit room to exit to the Ruptured Towers, back to the base of the giant tree. Lore Doubt was born of the remains of the Great Deku Tree and was evolved by the memories of the Hero's Shade, specifically his first feelings of concern after saving Hyrule from Ganon as well as at the beginning of the Last Great War of Hyrule. The dungeon is named for his doubts related to leaving Hyrule and his unease that he could return. His doubts progress to a dilemma: a choice between attempting to return to Hyrule or to focus his efforts on Termina. Background and Inspiration Doubt debuted with the rest of the Ruptured Towers in version 6.0. It was later expanded and refined in 6.3 and 6.4. Doubt is heavily inspired by the inside of the Great Deku Tree, the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods, the Forest Temple, and the Woodfall Temple and pays homage to them through its design. Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening was included to imply the themes of the dungeon and to echo the opening to Majora's Mask in a poetic way. Gallery DoubtExterior.jpg|The entrance to The Ruptured Towers - Doubt DoubtInterior.jpg|The first room of the dungeon DoubtInterior2.jpg|The poisoned room prior to 6.4 DoubtPoisonRoom.jpg|The poisoned room as of 6.4 DilemmaDoor.jpg|The door in Dilemma Dilemma.jpg|The Dragon Mound in Dilemma See Also Ruptured Towers The Ruptured Towers - Fear The Shattered Lands Category:Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon